retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Shining Time Station episodes
Season 1 (1989-1990) #A Place Unlike Any Other #Does it Bite? #And the Band Played Off #Pitching In and Helping Out #Show and Yell Note: '''This is the first episode in which Didi Conn wears pants as Stacy Jones. #Faith, Hope and Anxiety #Agree to Disagree #Whistle While You Work #Two Old Hands #Happy Accidents '''Note:Didi Conn wore a red business suit, blue shirt, and white pants as Stacy Jones. #Ring in the Old #Impractical Jokes #Finders Keepers #Just Wild About Harry's Workshop #Promises, Promises #Words Out #Too Many Cooks #Mapping it Out #Things That Go Gahooga in the Night #Is This the End? #'Tis a Gift Trivia *The first season of Shining Time Station consists of 20 episodes, plus the Christmas special "Tis a Gift", which premiered on December 9, 1990 and aired again on Christmas Day. *Ringo Starr played an 18-inch Mr. Conductor starting this season. *Starting with "Show and Yell", Didi Conn wears pants as Stacy Jones. *This was the only season to have the 1984 PBS logo. *The logo for WNET New York was called "WNET in Space" at the start of the show, plus the first season's opening credits consists of clips from various episodes in an oval. *The closing credits of the first season of Shining Time Station read: "A CO-PRODUCTION OF WNET/THIRTEEN AND QUALITY FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT, INC. © QUALITY FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT, INC. 1989 ALL RIGHTS RESERVED". Season 2 (1991) #Scare Dares #Oh, What a Tangled Web #The Magic is Believing #Win, Lose or Draw #Sweet and Sour #Achoo #A Dog's Life #Field Day #Wrong Track #Washout #Crackpot #Yabba, Yabba, Yabba #Nickel in a Pickle #Stop the Press #He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not #Double Trouble #Is Anybody There? #Do I Hear? #Jingle, Jingle, Jingle #All's Fair Trivia *This was the last season to use the "WNET in Space" logo, it was used since Season 1. *This was the first season to use the 1989 PBS logo. *This season consists of 20 episodes. *The opening credits changed to the Bluebird and Butterfly format starting this season, and the sign says at the start of the show, "Welcome to SHINING TIME Pop 5,006 give or take". at the end of the show, the sign says "YOU'RE LEAVING SHINING TIME COME BACK SOON". *George Carlin came to take over the role of Mr. Conductor starting this season. *This is the first and only time, a jukebox band song plays over the end credits. *At the start of this season, the closing credits read: SHINING TIME STATION A Co-Production of Quality Family Entertainment, Inc., Catalyst Entertainment, Inc., and Thirteen/WNET, with the cooperation of YTV Canada, Inc. © QUALITY FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT, INC. 1991 All Rights Reserved. Season 3 (1993) #Becky Makes a Wish #Schemer Alone #Bully for Mr. Conductor #Stacy Cleans Up #Schemer's Robot #Billy Saves the Day #Billy's Party #Fortune Teller Schemer #Billy's Runaway Train #Schemer Goes Camping #Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin #Bad Luck Day at Shining Time Station #Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July #Stacy Forgets Her Name #Schemer's Special Club #Mr. Conductor's Movie #The Joke's on Schemer #Dance Crazy #Mysterious Stranger #Dan's Big Race #Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out #Mr. Conductor's Big Sleepwalk #The Mayor Runs for Re-Election #Stacy Says No #How the Station Got Its Name Trivia *Danielle Marcot was added to the opening credits starting this season. *The third and final season consists of 25 episodes. *This was the last season to use the 1989 PBS logo. *Starting this season, Didi Conn sported a haircut as Stacy Jones. *The closing credits are the same as Season 2, in which the text reads: SHINING TIME STATION A co-production of Quality Family Entertainment, Inc., Catalyst Entertainment, Inc., and Thirteen/WNET, produced in association with YTV Canada, Inc. © QUALITY FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT, INC. 1993 All Rights Reserved. TV Specials (1995) #Once Upon a Time (January 7, 1995) #Second Chances (April 12, 1995) #One of the Family (September 22, 1995) #Queen For a Day (December 18, 1995) Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales (1996) #Paint the Town Red (October 7-8, 1996) #Splish, Splash, Splosh (October 14-15, 1996) #Missing Whistles (October 21-22, 1996) #Wildlife (October 28-29, 1996) #For the Birds (November 4-5, 1996) #Wish You Were Here (November 11-12, 1996) These six episodes aired again in late January/early February and mid-August 1997 on most PBS stations. Category:Shining Time Station Category:Episode lists